The use of modularly assembleable elements off expanded synthetic material, typically of expanded polystyrene or polyurethane, for forming perimetral walls and internal dividing walls, traversed or not by steel-reinforced concrete pillars, which are formed in cavities which are purposely formed into the expanded polystyrene bodies, as well as of floor slabs, roofs, etc., has long now become a widespread practice in the building industry because of the numerous advantages that these building techniques offer in respect to more traditional techniques, under innumerable conditions. both in the residential and commercial building industry.
While the use of modular panels of expanded synthetic material for erecting perimeteral walls and dividing walls has enjoyed a ready acceptance in the building industry where the load structure is commonly made by a framework of steel-reinforced concrete, the technique hasn't had a similar acceptance where the most common building technique is that of erecting a Building structure in the form-of a wooden framework. This difference of acceptance may be ascribed to the fact that while in the case of reinforced-steel load-bearing structures the modular panels provided with internal channels advantageously provide in a very simple and effective manner the "molds" in which the steel reinforcing means may be set and the concrete poured. This fundamental advantage is no longer so significant in the case of buildings with a wooden framework, wherein the wooden structural members normally provide ideal fastening "ribs" for external and internal wood panelling, tile facing, or plaster or mortar coat. In this type of wooden framework buildings, the thermal insulation is commonly made by "filling" the space between the two wall linings, internal and external, with loose isolating material or with panels or mats of insulating material, such as for example expanded polystyrene or polyurethane panels or glass or rock fiber mats supported on paper, and alike materials, which may be suitably shaped or cut to measure during the laying. In other words, the erection of the structure may be made according to traditional techniques, before laying the insulating material, which may be done usually after having completed one of the two external or internal paneling.